<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Get So Emotional by Ellsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492471">I Get So Emotional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey'>Ellsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mentioned Mackelena, Minor Character Death, Parental May and Coulson, empath may, post 7x09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of "As I Have Always Been," everyone has a lot of feelings. And unfortunately Melinda May is feeling them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Get So Emotional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feelings. Melinda May did not want to deal with so many feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The problem was, she couldn’t avoid them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her new empathic powers were useful in some circumstances, but truthfully it was all more than Melinda had ever wanted to know. It’s not that she had ever run away from her feelings, but she had certainly done her best to avoid the unnecessary ones. Now she could feel everyone’s emotions and tuning them out was something she hadn’t perfected yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Enoch having recently died, it made things that much more difficult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melinda wished she could get far away from all the heavy emotions, but the Zephyr wasn’t that big. She walked toward command, a place where she normally could find peace. Mack and Elena were there though. They were subdued, and she could feel some sadness and regret, with their usual feelings of love (and a little lust) underneath. They hadn’t known Enoch as well as Simmons, but they certainly felt the weight of Enoch’s sacrifice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not too far away were Deke and Simmons. They hadn’t wandered too far from the jump drive, wanting to monitor it for a bit. Their sorrow was extremely heavy. Melinda knew that Simmons had considered Enoch family. She could see that Simmons was holding back tears and could feel that she was working very hard to contain her pain. Deke’s feelings were all there at the surface, but this was nothing unusual for him. Melinda didn’t need to read his feelings; he wore them on his sleeves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being around Simmons and her grandson was too much, so Melinda quickly walked away from them. She headed towards where she knew Coulson was. Not Coulson. His robot or LMD or whatever he was now. She didn’t know why she wanted to talk to him. It wasn’t Coulson, not really, but she felt herself drawn to him. Maybe it was his lack of feelings she really wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She passed by the med room and paused. She saw Daisy and Sousa, facing each other in chairs and talking quietly. Daisy was incredibly sad, which was no surprise. Daisy was another one who felt everything. Sousa seemed to be oozing comfort and care for Daisy. Again, not a surprise. He’d been hovering around her ever since he had carried her away from Nathaniel Malick and back to the Zephyr. Maybe even before that. It didn’t take superpowers to figure out what was going on in his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something else there though, in Daisy. A warmth and affection that hadn’t been there before. It seemed to be directed towards Sousa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was new. Very new. Sousa said something that made Daisy laugh, and she wiped away tears before reaching for his hands. Melinda rolled her eyes. It was going to be like being on a ship full of hormonal teenage couples if Fitz ever got back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When. When Fitz got back. They were going to be reunited. Melinda had to believe it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She began to back away slowly. Truthfully it was nice to feel that little bit of hope that comes with a new relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s nice, isn’t it?” echoed a voice behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years of training prevented Melinda from jumping in surprise, but it did not stop her from turning to glare at Coulson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s nice?” she asked him, although she was sure she already knew the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sousa and Daisy,” Coulson said with a small smile. “He’s good for her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess,” Melinda said with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coulson turned and walked away, and Melinda instinctively followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not just blinded by him being one of your Shield heroes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure that’s part of it,” Coulson said, laughing. “But really? He’s even better than I imagined he’d be. And you didn’t see him during the loops May. Well, I mean you did, but you don’t remember. He was there for us every time, no questions asked, throwing himself in harm's way to protect us. To protect <em> her </em>.” Coulson paused as they entered the LMD room. “It’s nice when your heroes turn out to actually be good people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure he’s a great guy, but that doesn’t mean he’s right for Daisy,” Melinda said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coulson looked at her as if he were trying to read her feelings. “You have to let your little girl grow up sometime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melinda glared at him. “I know she can take care of herself, but I do not want to see her get hurt. Again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Coulson said with a nod. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also I’ve already had to deal with feeling one couple on this ship....enjoying each other’s company. I don’t need another.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coulson laughed. “I guess I hadn’t considered that aspect of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I can’t avoid it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both silent for a bit, and Melinda began to relax in the lack of emotions coming from this version of Coulson. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if reading her thoughts, Coulson asked, “So how are you doing anyway?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Melinda said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coulson raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Melinda said. “I always am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coulson just nodded. “Yes, I guess you always are.” He didn’t sound like he believed what he was saying. He looked at her for a moment then asked, “What are you thinking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m wondering how long until I have to remind Daisy that we’re saving the world on this ship, not running a dating service.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we’re saving her world too,” Coulson said with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melinda gave a small laugh. “You always were the sentimental one.” She stood up. “I should go talk to Mack. Make sure everything is on course. Thanks for the chat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Melinda, it’s going to be fine. <em> She’s </em> going to be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. But I still think I’m going to have a little chat with Agent Sousa about how to treat our girl,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coulson smiled. “I wouldn’t expect anything else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melinda steeled herself to walk through the river of emotions on the ship, but she realized there was a feeling there that hadn’t been there before. Happiness. It was her own feeling, this happiness. And it felt good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe some feelings weren’t so bad after all.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>